


Stargazing

by supermariogirl



Series: Grasper [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I posted this on Tumblr in August 2016, Redeemed!Jasper, Romance, So it's a little outdated, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Greg and Jasper spend a night under the stars.





	Stargazing

It was a normal night in Beach City. Near the temple, Greg and Jasper were sitting on the beach. They were looking at the stars in the sky. Jasper wrapped an arm around Greg. The former musician leaned against her and stroked her hair.

“You know, when I first came to this planet, I never realized how beautiful it was,” Jasper commented. “I’m so glad I got stranded here.”

“They don’t have sights like this on Homeworld?” Greg asked.

“Not really, no.” Jasper sighed. “I never really had the chance to, anyway."

“How come?”

“Well, when you’re a Quartz on Homeworld, you don’t really have much time to do anything. You’re expected to fight. Fight this battle, guard this elite gem.”

“Seems hard.” Greg replied.

“Well, it’s not hard if you’re used to it.” Jasper explained. “But here, I can relax once in a while. I didn’t think I ever needed to relax until now.”

“Well, they do say relaxing helps the mind.” Greg chuckled.

“I guess it’s true then, because I haven’t felt this good in ages.” Jasper replied.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” he told her.

“Thanks,” the Quartz soldier said. “This view is amazing.”

“Yeah, the stars are beautiful.”

“I wasn’t talking about the stars.”


End file.
